Klonoala
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make any changes to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Startup The startup for this game goes like this: The letter N drops onto the screen. The letter N then spawns the other letters from himself. The letters in Nitrome all line up and then turn to stone. The signature Nitrome chime then sounds. Plot The Chimp from Super Stock Take has stolen the Koala's banana stash. To get it back, the Koala eats a special power-up that gives him the ability to clone himself. He becomes a Klonoala and goes to get his bananas back. He plays through twenty five levels, with each level is completed upon entering the door with banana peels in front of it. The game is played through Nitrome Towers and a jungle outside of Nitrome Towers. After defeating the Chimp by trapping him in a cage, the Klonoala gets back his bananas and returns to Nitrome Towers. Controls Arrow keys - Left, Right, Duck and Jump Space Bar - Press Space to create a clone. Once you have the clone where you want it, press space again to turn the clone to stone. W, A, S, D - Use these keys to control a clone left, right, ducking, and jumping. Hazards Below is a list of hazards encountered in Klonoala. Spikes - dangerous on contact Cannons - fire bullets, are only found in Nitrome Towers Spear Launchers - fire spears, are only found in the jungle Lava - deadly on contact Bombs - explode, are only found in Nitrome Towers Coconuts - fall from trees, dangerous on contact, are only found in the jungle Enemies Employees - walk back and forth, shoot bullets Bosses - walk back and forth, attack with a whip Austin Carter - walks back and forth, Klonoala must hide from him in pits of behind things or Austin will shoot him with a Homing Missile Justin Bennet - same as Austin, fires homing missiles, must hide from him Nitrome Boss - walks back and forth, must hide from him, shoots homing missiles Monkeys - dangerous on contact, walk back and forth, jump Cyborg Monkeys - walk back and forth, can fly on jetpacks, shoot lasers Interactive Objects This is a list of interactive objects in Klonoala Stone Clones - can be used as platforms Turner - can be used as a platform, turns occasionally Owl - appears in some levels, can protect Klonoala from enemy projectiles Moving Platforms - move, can be used as platforms or shields Doors - used as checkpoints Springs - will bounce you higher Vines - swing back and forth, can be grabbed onto Switches - activate certain things Bosses The only boss in Klonoala is the Chimp. He is defeated when he is trapped in a cage by the Klonoala. The boss fight goes like this: The fight takes place in a jungle environment. The floor is along the bottom of the screen. Halfway up the screen and on the left side is a platform. Halfway up and on the right side is another platform. Each of these platforms have a switch on them. Near the top middle of the screen is the highest platform. Hanging down from the middle of the platform is a vine that swings back and forth between the two middle platforms. The highest platform also has a switch on it, but this switch is guarded by a force field. This force field eventually turns off, allowing the player access to it. The Chimp is standing to the far right of the screen. When the Klonoala enters the area, the passageway he came through is barred off by a portcullis. The Chimp begins his attack by throwing crates at the Klonoala. After dodging the three thrown crates, the Klonoala must clone himself once, and turn the clone to stone to create a 'step' up to the left platform. Meanwhile, the Chimp runs back and forth along the bottom platform in a ramming attack. After ramming three times, the Chimp will return to the right side of the screen. The Klonoala must hit the switch on the left platform. This will drop a peanut from a compartment in the platform. The Chimp will race towards the peanut. While he does this, the player must quickly use the vine to swing to the right platform and hit the switch. This will make a cage fall on the Chimp. The Chimp screeches angrily and throws the cage off of him. He returns to the right side of the screen. He repeats his attack cycle again. The player must hit the left switch again to lure the Chimp with the peanut. The Chimp will make his way to the peanut. The player must hit the right switch again to make the cage fall on the Chimp. The Chimp throws the cage off and then repeats his attack cycle. After he does this, the force field on the top switch turns off. The player must lure the Chimp with the peanut once more. Then they must drop the cage on the Chimp. Then they must hit the top switch to drop a 100 lb. weight on the cage, preventing the Chimp from escaping. The game ends with the Klonoala sitting in a pile of bananas, munching on a banana. Category:Games